Solangelo Contest
by The Goddess from Atlantis
Summary: The Winners are already announced.
1. Rules

**Anyone have Solangelo stories they want to enter?**

* * *

 **RULES**

 **(You have to READ THIS before entering)**

1\. Stories MUST contain good grammar, punctuation, etc.

2\. It doesn't have to be complete

3\. It can be AU, or the infirmary, as long as it's a SOLANGELO story. (Pernico stories are not accepted, neither pairing with OC's.)

4\. I would judge fairly, and not be biased. I would not choose because of the followers/favourites/reviews, however that may be a contributing factor to your odds

5\. Each chapter(s) must be over 100 words. I can accept one-shots, as long as its long enough

6\. You can PM me or review the story (name/story). Your choice.

7\. Contest will end on December 10, 2015

8\. Story has to be in English, please. I don't understand anything else...but a tiny bit of French ;)

9\. Only one winner: for **The Best Solangelo Story Award**

10\. Note that if you don't win, please do not have any hard feelings

11\. Stories can be anything rated K+ to M

* * *

Any questions/concerns? Please PM me. Good luck to you all!


	2. People Entering

**These Are Officially the People Entering**

 _This is gonna be a hard choice! Final voting would be on December/10/2015_

Which story is **your** favourite? Vote by reviewing, or going to the poll on my profile.

 _...~...~...~...~...~...~_

 _1: The Kiss That Would Change Everything_ , by hunterofartemis126

 _2: Solangelo_ , by Solangelo-nicoxwill

 _3: Heal Me_ , by Fairycoordinator

 _4: The Plea of Apollo ( & many Solangelo one-shots)_, by bluelove22

 _5: Care_ , by mistystar123

 _6: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow_ , by Blackberry Explosion

 _7: Romeo and Juliet - Starring Will Solace and Nico di Angelo_ , by moonshroom420

 _8: The Warmth of Your Love_ , by friendsoftheabccafe

 _9: Doctor's Orders_ , by black canvas of me

 _10: Two times Will almost kissed Nico and the one time he did_ , by MomoMouat97

 _11: Gwillym_ , by FaiKazahaya

 _12: But Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?_ , by riptidedauntlessgryffindor

 _13: Sunshine_ , by Aleavon

 _14: Soul Healing_ , by The Resident Artichoke

 _15: The Doodle_ , by Solangelollipop

 _16: Slow_ _Healing_ , by attemptedvisions

 _17: Solangelo Fluff One-Shot_ , by SolangeloXMalec

 _18:_

 _19:_

 _20:_


	3. Voting

Okay! So, I have **17 Stories** , possibly more coming. You are still allowed to enter! But they have to be by the deadline, December 10, 2015 (12/10/2015)

Vote please, or use the poll. If you think anyone else should join, PM me, and I will inform them of this contest.

Don't forget to read the rules, and be honest which story **you** think is amazing!

Oh, and maybe you should review **ANONYMOUSLY** who you're voting for, so people won't think your biased/angry at you. Just a suggestion ;)

* * *

Just a quick review once more: ALL entries must be in by December 10, 2015 - that's the last call/deadline. For you who have never entered a contest, Don't be afraid! There are some awards that you could win. (See Below), and if you believe your story is good, PM/Review me. (Note that a story can win 2+ awards, if it meets the award).

And honestly, I will have to say this. The stories entered mostly are writers that have great plots/detail. If your story is without any grammar, that will lose points.

Oh, and the last award isn't an insult or anything. It means the story that made me feel so sad for Nico or Will! It was heart-breaking, in a good way amd succeeded in making me emotional.

* * *

 **The Awards**

 **Story Awards**

 _Top Three_

 **Best Solangelo Story:**

1.

2.

3.

 **Award for Best Fiction** :

 **Award for Best Romance** :

 **Award for Best One-Shot** :

 **Award for Most Orignial** :

 **Award for First Fanfic** :

 **Award for Current Interest** :

 **Award for Most Votes** :

 **Award for Longest Fanfic** :

 **Award for Most Melancholy** :


	4. The Winners

**A/N** : I think this is very important to clarify: If you didn't "win" please do not take offense. I am not biased, nor am I trying to cause any trouble. This was what I really thought, and I am confident I have chosen wisely. Remember that if you didn't win, it was not at all because of your writing skill. You are all skillful writers, and I hope Solangelo would stick with you. Oh, and if you do put hate mail/post mean things I would remove your anonymous review, or if you are a user, I will block you. If you wonder why you didn't get an award, please PM me and I'll explain. If you just curse at me, I will not reply and hope that you can get over that immature stuff.

Thank you,

 _The Goddess of Atlantis_

P.S As you may have heard, I won't be using my account anymore.

* * *

 **Story Awards**

 _Top Three_

 **Best Solangelo Story:**

1\. **The Plea of Apollo ( & so many one-shots)**

2\. **Romeo and Juliet - Starring Will Solace and Nico di Angelo**

3\. **Heal Me**

* * *

 **Award for Best Fiction** : **Gwillym**

 **Award for Best Romance** : **The Warmth of Your Love**

 **Award for Best One-Shot** : **Two times Will almost kissed Nico and the one time he did**

 **Award for Most Orignial** : **Gwillym**

 **Award for First Fanfic** : **The Doodle**

 **Award for Current Interest** : **Sunshine**

 **Award for Longest Fanfic** : **The Plea of Apollo ( & so many one-shots)**


End file.
